que suavidad
by Anachan15
Summary: Este tiene contenido fuerte y posee yaoi y furry


Advertencia contenido yaoi y furry

Que suavidad

Era un día normal en club penguin pero por desgracia se inicio una tormenta y lamentablemente Herbert se sentía muy mal que no podía levantarse y su cuerpo empeoraba más horriblemente, Klutzy siempre le ayudaba, Herbert estaba muy mal desde la semana pasada. Un día Klutzy le estaba trayendo una cubeta de agua al llegar paso una desgracia Herbert no podía respirar se tenía la sensación de que iba a morir, Klutzy asustado tuvo que recurrir a una sola opción.

Mientras tanto en la EPF Gary trabajando en algo sumamente importante como un tipo de rastreador para colocarla dentro de un pingüino de pronto sonó la alarma de intruso, Gary fue a ver –Rookie que te he dicho de coger mis cosas- dijo Gary, pero al entrar vio a Klutzy parecía llevarse algo importante una poción, Klutzy salió corriendo y Gary le sigue la corriente.

Pasaron la misma situación de la misión 6, Klutzy entro por una cueva y Gary le seguía, al entrar le sorprendió lo que veía, Herbert muriendo poco a poco, Gary le pregunto a Klutzy –Que tipo de enfermedad tiene-Clic clic clic- La verdad es que es inútil preguntar –tendremos que llevarlo al hospital lo más rápido posible-clic clic clic- Gary uso su teléfono espía para tele transportar al hospital, al estar en el hospital se hizo un relajo nadie quería atenderle Gary tuvo que hacerle a la manera muy dura para convencerlos – Mira Gary, el destruyo la isla cuando era agente y ahora salvarle la vida primero muerto- Gary toma un cuchillo- Escúchame bien maldito bastardo, se que estas molesto por esas situaciones que tuvimos pero un medico tiene que hacer LO QUE UN MEDICO DE BE HACER EN UNA SITUACION CRITICA- todos en la sala se mantuvo un silencio, el joven pingüino no tuvo la opción de salvarle la vida y Gary fue con él.

Pasaron días enteros y Klutzy estaba al lado de Herbert y Gary en el otro lado, Klutzy se fue a conseguir algo de beber en ese mismo instante Herbert se despierta y mira a su alrededor preguntándose – donde estoy?- en el hospital- en el hospital?- si estuviste a punto de morir mi querido peludo amigo- que me hicieron una operación- si – estuviste ahí verdad- si – Herbert intentando levantarse – Ah… - ni lo intentes, si te mueves la cicatriz se abrirá – Cállate me has puesto algo – no te he puesto algo en tu cuerpo – mientes se que lo hiciste - te digo la verdad – Herbert por lo menos llego a sentarse – no te muevas voy a revisar tu cicatriz – Gary sacaba lentamente la venda, entonces sentía una suavidad de piel – que suave es tu piel Herbert – Herbert un poco sonrojado – Quieres concentrarte – solo bromeaba – después de quitarle la benda vio que la cicatriz se mantenía en buen estado.

-Bueno se encuentra en buen estado – Gary volvía a ponerle otra vez la benda y volvió a sentir esa suavidad, después de poner de nuevo la venda sentía algo jamás visto en toda su vida, abrazo a Herbert y con un sentir felino acariciaba con su cabeza – esperas que estás haciendo, suéltame – Gary no escuchaba las palabras de Herbert y seguía lo que estaba haciendo – te he dicho que te detengas de una vez – Gary no quería separarse de su piel – idiota actúas como un gato – aquí paso lo más especial para Herbert, Gary empezó a lamer – QUE RAYOS HACES – Herbert empezó a sonrojar y Sentía una sensación agradable, pero al mirar al lado noto la presencia de Klutzy, eso le hizo ponerse más rojo que antes, mientras que klutzy solo dejo dos tazas de café y se fue – Klutzy espera no me dejes con él – Gary empezó a bajar poco a poco y Herbert se enloquecía y no podía detenerlo, pero Gary llego a una parte delicada para Herbert, Gary al lamerla le hizo provocar a Herbert una sensación de tentación – Gary hablo en serio… ya.. ah… déjame, por favor basta….- Gary levanto la mirda y vio a Herbert pálido y empezaba a llorar, Gary solo puso una sonrisa – Te gusta verdad – Claro que no tonto plumífero – si tanto no te gusta porque no me detuviste – Herbert se quedo frio al escuchar eso – Creo que llego la hora de ponerse más caliente – Que… -

Gary tenía un tipo de dispositivo para que cuando aplastara el botón se transformaría en otra cosa, cuando Gary la aplasto se había transformado en un oso polar Herbert se quedo sorprendido al ver el nuevo aspecto de Gary –que tal eh te gusta – según el aspecto era parecido a Herbert pero la diferencia es su cabellera azulada, su ropa se mantenía igual también sus lentes, ojos grandes, entonces Gary deja sus lentes en la cómoda y se acerca a Herbert – aléjate de mi bastardo – Gary lo agarra y lo tira a la almohada – quiero sentirte como eres por dentro – QUE ESPERA – se puso en frente de él para penetrarle – AHHHHH – Puedo ver en tu cara mi amigo que deseas más – detente – Gary sonrojado un poco y Herbert estaba como un tomate, no le dejaba parecía que Herbert perdía a conciencia en si mismo que decía cosas que no le gustaba – Gary… - si – Herbert puso una mirada que se había perdido la conciencia – te… quiero – y yo a ti – Gary le dio un beso para calmarle, Herbert encadeno sus piernas par que no salga de ahí y en ese rato Herbert sentía una cosa caliente dentro de él y puso una cara de espanto.

Gary había tomado sus lentes y las limpio y se las volvió a poner y miro a Herbert llorando le dio varios besitos para calmarlo otra vez y al acercarse Herbert le da un golpe – PORQUE RAYOS HICISTES ESO – Es un misterio no lo crees – Misterio MISTERIO, ME VIOLASTES IMBECIL – Violar es una palabra fea digamos que fue un acción aprobada por la tentación – Herbert le da otro golpe – PERO QUE RAYOS – Gracias a ti perdí mi virginidad – Deja de llorar quieres fuiste tú el que empezó – YO, TU FUISTE EL QUE ME VIOLO HACE RATO – Tu tienes la culpa por hacerme tentar tanto – ERES UN… - Gary le detuvo el golpe, lo jalo y lo abrazo como cualquiera – te odio – eso no fue lo que tu dijiste hace rato – deja de mentir – no tu deja de mentir – hubo un silencio que duro por 5 minutos – porque – Uh… - Porque me violaste – Yo no te viole – claro que si me manoseaste como si nada – yo no quería hacerte daño – entonces – es solo por tu suavidad – que – si tu suavidad – recuerdas el apagón que hiciste – si por – Porque cuando me capturaste y me tomaste en brazos pude sentir tu piel suave y tu corazón llorando por soledad – eso no es verdad yo no estoy solo – mientes – tu que sabes – porque en los días en que tu estabas inconsciente dijiste "No me dejen solo por favor, odio estar solo" –eso no es verdad – deja de llorar – Herbert puso su cabeza en el hombro de Gary - Odio – eh.. – Odio estar solo, no me dejes Gary – Perdón – Gary empieza a manosearle a Herbert – PERO QUE RAYOS HACES – Herbert hagámoslo de nuevo si – QUE OTRA VEZ, NO ESPERA AUN NO ESTOY LISTO – Claro que si estás listo – NO ESPERA… -

Mientras tanto un grupo de enfermeras se encontraban fuera escuchando la escena y todas con un pañuelo para la nariz y klutzy recolectando muchas monedas para que escuchen el espectáculo.


End file.
